character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Sonic (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Metal Sonic= |-|Classic Metal Sonic= |-|Neo Metal Sonic= |-|Metal Overlord= Summary Metal Sonic is the secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an evil Badnik version of Sonic the Hedgehog and undoubtedly Dr. Eggman's greatest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. It was deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities matching Sonic's. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, likely''' High 5-A''' | At least 5-A, likely''' High 5-A''' | At least 4-A, likely far higher Name: Metal Sonic Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic CD) Gender: None, but referred as a male Age: Unknown Classification: Robotic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Skills, Flight, most of Sonic's basic abilities (Homing Attack, Spin Dash, etc.), Power Mimicry, Chaos Energy manipulation, ESP, invisibility, shapeshifting and gravity manipulation (Via Color Powers), can generate shields and fire a powerful beam from it's chest cavity, Immortality (Type 13) | Likely all the same abilites as base, Also acquires shapeshifting abilities and the ability to copy other characters' abilities | All abilities drastically enhanced, Flamethrowers, Homing missiles, can launch it's fingers as missiles which encase their target in a crystal sphere, Preventing movement or action, the ability to freeze time using Chaos Control. Attack Potency: Large Planet Class+, likely''' Dwarf Star level''' (Created by Robotnik/Eggman to be able to match Sonic in every regard. Regularly upgraded to avoid becoming outdated) | At least Large Planet level+, likely''' Dwarf Star level''' (Leveled a large portion of Eggman's air fleet flagship to generate the materials to progress to it's next form) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Is superior to the Final Egg Blaster and is Dr. Eggman's deadliest creation), likely far higher ' (Eggman had doubts that the Chaos Emeralds could stop him which as the strongest objects in the Sonic Universe are likely superior to the Final Egg Blaster, Fought against three Super States at once, with all of them commenting on its astounding resilience 'Speed: FTL, likely higher with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack (Almost exactly on par with Sonic in speed, raced with him at least two times, can use its V. Maximum Overdrive Attack to accelerate equal to or exceeding his speed though only for a short bursts) | FTL (Comparable to Classic Sonic who kept up with Modern Sonic in Sonic Generations) | At least FTL, likely higher with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack | MFTL+ '''(Comparable to Super Sonic. Fought on par with Team Super Sonic Sonic, empowered versions of [[Miles "Tails" Prower (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030|Tails] and Knuckles]), likely '''far higher Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Class M (Can lift and hurl airships from Eggman's fleet) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class+, likely''' Dwarf Star Class''' | At least Large Planet Class+, likely''' Dwarf Star Class''' | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely far higher Durability: Large Planet level+, likely''' Dwarf Star level''' | At least Large Planet level+, likely''' Dwarf Star level''' | At least Multi-Solar System level (Can take more hits than the Final Egg Blaster), likely far higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Several meters to kilometers | Same | Likely Planetary to Multi-Solar System Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Whatever data it's programmed with in base. Gained full sentience and independence as Neo Metal Sonic, after which it overthrew and kidnapped Eggman and set off the entire plot of Sonic Heroes by manipulating 12 characters into chasing and fighting a false Eggman while copying their abilities and data to gain the power to conquer the world and defeat Sonic once and for all. Weaknesses: None notable. Combat Record: In base form, Metal Sonic is one of Sonic's most formidable enemies in his universe. Metal Madness was able to take on all the base forms, while Metal Overlord had to be defeated by the Super Forms of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Key: Metal Sonic | Neo Metal Sonic | Metal Madness/Metal Overlord Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4